Operation Cold Shoulder
Operation Cold Shoulder is the overtaking of a Russian air base in western Siberia by Ace, Ghost and Boss. Their objectives were to secure a room to serve as HQ, download information to a DSM from a Russian computer and interrogate Vladimir Makarov. Infiltration Ghost and Boss arrived first on the scene. They reconned the area, looked at various weak points and planned the first strike. Since Ace landed farther away and couldn't find them, they established radio contact and managed to find him. After that, they infiltrated the base, finding the lower floor completely abandoned. Ghost took point on the stairs and eliminated a guard silently using his knife. Once upstairs, they slipped into a room unnoticed. Finding Makarov Ghost recieved an update from Command; apparently Makarov was set to arrive to inspect the troops. It was decided that they would do everything they could to take him prisoner and interrorgate him. Makarov circled the building several times, since it had lost power. One of his bodyguards found the generator and plugged it back in, turning on the lights and revealing Ghost's position in a window. Ghost hightailed it away from the window and told Ace that Makarov was "playing games with us". Eventually, Makarov came upstairs and Boss proceeded to shoot him four times; one in both legs and in both arms. Ace interrorgated him until his cellphone rang. He answered it, turned it off and shot Makarov. The reason why was because Imran Zakhaev had called, asking about the base. A Restless Night As night descended on the base, the squad quickly found themselves in a mess. A large spider-like robot attacked the team. Boss identified it as an "Assasin Probe", and single-handedly took it down. Smaller robots ejected from the large one, and began to attack the team. These were followed several bug-like creatures, which Boss called "Geonosians". Sporadic fire from Ultranationalists woke the team up in some parts of the night but otherwise the base was sucessfully held for an overnight stay. Defending the Base As Ghost described it, "every Russian and their mother is coming for our heads now" to which Boss replied "we're going to need more ammo then, aren't we?" The plan was simple; Boss's teams had set up explosives (primarily Thermal Detonators) on the stairwell. Schwell mines were planted around every possible entrance for Russians and the DSM would be handled by a remote. After that, they would head to a storeroom in the upper floor and hold out. Planning it was much simpler than actually executing it. For one, Command called Ace and told him he had to help with an emergency on an oil rig and was never able to come back to the mission. With only Boss and Ghost left, they attempted to download the DSM, which came with some slight problems. For one, somebody remotely disrupted the transfer and Ghost had to manually restart it, complaining that the Russian's hardware was ancient. After it was restarted, they hightailed it to the exfil point, where Command told them they could not send a helicopter because the skys had fighter jets in them. Knowing this to be false, Ghost called for Nikolai to pick them up instead. Nikolai arrived and unfortunately his Pave Low was hit by an RPG, at which point Boss called in an Echo Class air brigade with LAAT gunships, easily sending the Russians packing. On their way out Boss was hit by an anti-armor round. Ghost got him on a gunship and got a medic to help him. Mission outcome Command congratulated Ghost, Boss and Ace for a job well done. When the Russians showed pictures of the exfil, the world claimed that although it was an expertly done photoshop, "no such aircraft is possible to build". Boss was sent to an emergency room and made a nice recovery, only to miss Operation Takedown. Nikolai survived thanks to the Echo Corps medical station in orbit. The mission was deemed a sucess. Characters File:Ace2.png|Ace File:Ghost.jpg|Ghost File:BossChainer.jpg|Boss Weapon Loadouts File:Aceweapons.jpg|Ace's weapons File:Ghostweapons.jpg|Ghost's weapons File:BossChainerweapons.jpg|Boss's weapons Transcript See: Operation Cold Shoulder/Transcript Category:Missions